Traditional universal serial bus (USB) 3.0 interfaces are compatible with USB2.0 interfaces. That is to say USB3.0 interfaces are capable of transmitting USB3.0 signals and USB2.0 signals. When a motherboard is testing USB3.0 signals, the USB2.0 signals should be failed.